Sakurastardreams
Going by the alias Sakura Hikari (born on January 14, 1993), Sakura is the creator of the late sakurastardreams YouTube channel and the current LightningStarSakura 'YouTube channel. Beginning to hack back in the summer of 2008, she did not release her first episode onto YouTube until October of 2008. She has two ongoing hack/sprite animation series (both technically on hiatus at the moment): Pokémon Intertwined Destinies and Pokémon The Lightning Assassin. While the group is not as active as it once was, Sakura is the first female member of NGH (Next Generation Hackers). _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'Channel History Prior to creating Pokémon Hack Series, Sakura simply began roaming the interwebs. She spent a lot of time on websites such as Neopets and Gaia Online in her pre-high school years. Once high school rolled around, she began to discover hack series like TamashiiHiroka's The Hack Series, ShadowElliot's Elliot's Pokemon Adventures, and TrainerDor's Water Pokemon Legend. With those series in mind, she began to edit roms into video over the summer of 2008 while watching other such series as GoldsAdventureStorys (now GoldFinale)'s Pokemon Gold's Adventure and sannaCollier's Pokemon Elite Darkness. Of her repetoire of videos, the earliest video she can date back to is the first season ending of her original series, Pokémon Intertwined Destinies, from August 29, 2008. Prior to uploading, she would work and re-work ten episodes for the beginning part of her series. Finally working up the nerve to upload something onto YouTube, Sakura's first video was her first episode of Pokémon Intertwined Destinies in October of 2008. Since then, the series has spanned 52 episodes over 3 seasons, three openings, two endings, and a few specials including a completely drawn out, music video animation done by Sakura herself. In July of 2009, Sakura decided to take a different approach and created another series based on an application to sannaCollier's Legacy of the Seven Seas ''(L.S.S.) series. She released a promo and based on feedback from different YouTubers released ''Pokémon The Lightning Assassin which has spanned 14 and a half episodes with the second half of episode 15 slowly on the way! There have been two openings and two endings done for the series with no currently planned specials. While this series has been canceled, Sakura did start another series titled Pokémon A Symphonian Tale, which was a crossover between Pokémon ''and ''Tales of Symphonia. Sakura decided to cancel the series as life began to take over and the desire to work on her two main series before anything else. In the summer of 2012, sakurastardreams, the YouTube channel, was suspended from YouTube after getting a third copyright strike on an Angel Beats ''AMV Sakura had made for an anime convention. She moved all of her videos from her hack/sprite animation series to LightningStarSakura (her backup account that she started on September 2, 2009). She is still there and while not as active as before will leave the occassional comment on Pokémon hack series videos she watches. _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'Series' _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'Notes' (TBD) _______________________________________________________________________________________ 'External Links' 1. Sakura Hikari. LightningStarSakura. ''YouTube. 2 September 2009. Web. . 2. Sakura Hikari. "Sakura's Hack Series". PokeHacking Community Forums. 28 February 2011. Web. 10 September 2015. .